Watch Out, My eyes !
by Iyagimagine
Summary: Do Kyungsoo harus meninggalkan Exo karena ia mengalami kebutaan. Namun, sang pacar berusaha agar Kyungsoo tetap menjadi bagian dari Exo. Ketika Kyungsoo, mendapatkan mata yang baru kejadian aneh menghantui hidup Kyungsoo. (Kaisoo, Romance-Mystery-Horor)


Watch Out My Eyes

.

Main Cast :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Ibunda Do Kyungsoo

.

Supporting Cast :

Member Exo

.

Genre :

Romance, Mystery, Horor

.

.

Seorang pria menyelusuri gang sempit yang gelap. Tapi, tampaknya pria itu tidak terlihat takut sama sekali. Ia terus saja, menyelusuri jalan tersebut. Sampai akhirnya, ia berdiam di depan sebuah rumah keliatan tak berpenghuni. Ia masuk kedalam rumah tersebut dan terdapat dua pria lainnya.

"Apa kau sudah siap ?"Laki-laki itu memberikan smirknya kepada pria yang sudah memegang steeple seperti sudah siap membelah seseorang.

"Apa yang akan kau ambil dan kau akan menjualnya kemana ?"Kata pria itu mencuci tangannya dan memakai sarung tangan kedokteran.

"Seperti biasa"Jawabnya enteng dan mulai membelah seluruh badannya hingga matanya. Pada akhirnya, setelah selesai mereka meninggalkan mayat tersebut. Tanpa, ketahui oleh kedua pria tersebut mayat wanita itu membuka matanya namun tidak ada pupil didalamnya. Ya, matanya putih non pupil

.

.

.

Watch Out, My eyes look you

.

.

 _Shawty, Imma party till the sun down  
Jigeum I sinbiroun neukkimeun mwolkka  
Wajwo naegero eoseo before the sun rise  
Nega eopsneun nan eodil gado Nobody_

"Exo ! Exo ! HUAAA"semua fangirl berteriak melihat idolanya bernyanyi didepan panggung.

 _doro wie yeogin runway  
Nal baraboneun nun sok milky way just love me right_

 _Aha ! Baby love me right! aha!_

Setelah konser selesai, mereka langsung beristirahat di ruang tunggu yang sudah disediakan oleh pihak penyelenggara. Mereka saling memijit satu sama lain. Resikonya menjadi seorang idol mereka tak dapt beristirahat.

"Kalian melihat anak itu ?"Seorang Pria membuka pintu ruang tunggu mereka dan terlihat kebingungan.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa ?"Pria yang kelebihan hormon itu menjawab enteng. Karena, ia memang tak melihat pria yang dimaksud managernya itu.

"Handphonenya tidak diangkat. Sebenarnya kemana orang itu ?"

.

"Pesawat Korean Air dengan kode penerbangan Kaxxx jurusan dari Tokyo-Korea selatan telah landing."Bersamaan dengan pengumuman itu, seorang pria berkulit berbeda dari orang korea pada umumnya berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar. Ia tersenyum, saat seorang sahabatnya sudah melambaikan tangannya.

"Welcome back Korea, Kim Jongin"Pria yang bernama Jongin itu hanya tersenyum. "Jadi, kau ingin menemuinya dengan cara kabur seperti itu ? Sungguh, kau tak berubah sobat"

"Itu karena aku mencintainya."Suara Jongin sangat sendu. Alasan ia ke Korea untuk bertemu kekasihnya yang ia sudah menjalin kasih selama ia menjadi trainee.

"Bagaimana kabarnya ? Apa sudah ada perkembangannya ?"Pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu mendapatkan gelengan kepala dari Jongin "Masih sama Won Shik-ah"

Kim Won Sik alias Ravi itu pun menghela nafas dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Dan dengan menempuh waktu yang cukup lama dari bandara menuju rumah kekasihnya. Akhirnya, ia sampai. Ia tersenyum memandang rumah kekasihnya. Ia memencet bel rumahnya dan terdengar "Ya sebentar"dari dalam rumahnya.

Seorang Pria dengan tongkat berjalan sambil meraba-raba. Karena takut kekasihnya terjatuh, ia membuka pagaranya dan langsung memegang pacarnya

Pacarnya tersenyum saat menyentuh tangan yang ia sangat kenal "Kim Jongin, kau datang."Kim Jongin langsung mencium bibir indah pria itu dengan lembut "Aku merindukanmu, Kyung"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kembali dan mengajak pria yang bernama Jongin itu masuk ke rumahnya. Seperti ada yang aneh, Kim Jongin akhirnya bertanya "Kemana ibumu ?"

"Ke rumah sakit untuk mengambil hasil mata yang akan didonorkan untukku. Mungkin, tidak akan cocok kembali"Mendengar kalimat itu, membuat Kim Jongin terenyah pada kenyataan. Coba saja, ia mengantarnya. Coba saja, ia tak marah pada Kyungsoo saat itu.

" _Ku bilang, aku tak suka kau mengikuti We Got Married ! Kenapa, kau mengambilnya hyung ?"Kyungsoo terdiam dan merasa bersalah "Sajangnim memintaku, Kai. Itu karena rumor mengenai gay kita menyebar di internet"_

" _Apa itu karena kau tidak suka kenyataan bahwa kita gay, hyung ! Ka.."_

" _Aku tidak mau Exo menambah rumor lagi, Kai ! Sudah cukup, Luhan dan Kris keluar ! Aku tidak mau Exo kembali terpuruk. Aku akan pergi ke gedung mbc. Jika kau butuh makanan, aku sudah menaruhnya dikulkas kau tinggal memanaskannya saja"Dan pertengkaran itu terhenti membuat Kim Jongin kesal dengan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak tau, apa yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo. Apa, kyungsoo tidak mengerti perasaan dirinya ? Ia saja, ditawarin WGM menolaknya. Tiba-tiba, Handphonenya berdering_

" _Kai, kau dimana ? Kau harus mengikuti recording_ _KBS Rooftop Radio_ _"Jongin menghela nafasnya, ia mematikan teleponnya sekaligus menonaktifkan handphonenya. recording KBS Rooftop Radio berlangsung cukup lama.. Selama, melakukan syuting, hati Jongin merasa cemas dan memikirkan Kyungsoo. Saat selesai syuting, seorang staff mencegat member exo dengan mimik yang panik_

" _Ada apa ? Apa ada yang harus dibicarakan pada kami ?"_

" _Kyungsoo, ia mengalami kecelakaan "Mata Jongin bergerak gelisah, tanpa memikirkan sesuatu ia langsung keluar drai gedung KBS. Ia langsung mencegat taksi, untuk sampai dirumah sakit._

 _._

 _Sampai dirumah sakit, ibunda dari Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin "Ia kecelakaan karena menolong anak kecil. Dan ia kehilangan pengheliatan indahnya"_

 _Badan Jongin terasa kaku "Bolehkah saya melihatnya, Ahjumma ?" Tentu saja, ibunda Kyungsoo memperbolehkannya. Walaupun badan Jongin terasa kaku, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk keruangannya._

 _._

 _Ke-esokan harinya, Jongin mendengar teriakan dari kamar Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan barang yang sepertinya pecah. Benar saja, Kyungsoo tengah menangis dan mengamuk di ruangan perawatannya. Jongin langsung berlari kearah Kyungsoo sambil memeluknya_

" _berhenti Kyung"Kyungsoo terdiam dan jatuh terduduk sambil menangis. Jongin langsung menggendong Kyungsoo ala Bridal style, kemudian menidurkannya di ranjang perawatannya._

" _A...Aku tak bisa bernyanyi kembali, Jongin. Aku sudah buta ! Aku akan dikeluarkan Exo"Jongin mencium keningnya mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo._

" _Kau tidak akan dikeluarkan dari exo, Kyung. Aku dapat menjamin itu. Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa kecelakaan ?"_

 _Kyungsoo kembali teringat kejadian aneh yang ia alami "Seorang anak kecil memanggilku untuk menghampirinya. A...Aku sudah yakin lampu untuk penyebrangan sudah menyala. Tapi, entah truk itu tiba-tiba menabrakku"_

 _Jongin tersenyum lagi-lagi ia mencium keningnya "Tidurlah, Kyung. Aku akan kembali setelah pembuatan Cf Nature Public kita"_

"Ting tong"

Lamunan mereka berdua akhirnya buyar mendengar bunyi bel pintu rumah Kyungsoo. Jongin bangkit dan membuka pintu rumah Kyungsoo "Oh, Do Ahjumma. Annyeong haseyo"

"Oh, ada Jongin rupanya"Ibunya Kyungsoo tersenyum memandang Kyungsoo "Kyung, kau tak memeluk ibu ?"

Mendegar itu Kyungsoo bangkit yang tentu saja dibantu oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo memeluk ibunya "Kalau eomma speerti ini, sepertinya ada berita gembira ?"

Sang ibu menjitak pelan kepala anak kesayangannya itu "Kyung, ibu mendapatkan donor untuk matamu. Kau bisa melihat lagi, sayang"

Jongin dan ibu Kyungsoo dapat melihat kebahagiaan yang terlihat di wajah Kyungsoo. Tentu saja, jika Kyungsoo bisa melihat. Setidaknya, ia tak akan menyusahkan orang lain disekitar Kyungsoo. Termasuk Jongin. Ia tidak mau berpaku tangan terus pada Jongin.

"Selamat, ku-ucapkan padamu"Kyungsoo meraba-raba untuk memeluk Jongin. Kemudian meraba-raba bibir tebal milik Jongin untuk mencium bibirnya "Terima kasih"Jawabnya tulus.

Dan kini disinilah ia, dirumah sakit untuk menjalankan operasi mata barunya. Jongin setia menunggunya. Kyungsoo merasa beruntung mempunyai pacar seperti Jongin yang setia dan siap melindunginya kapan saja. "Terima kasih"

Jongin menoleh padanya lalu tersenyum "Untuk apa ?"

"Untuk semuanya, Jongin. Kini, aku tak akan terlalu direpotkanmu"

"Ky..."

"Nona, Kyungsoo. Operasi anda sudah siap"Mereka tertawa mendengarnya "Kyung, sepertinya setelah kau operasi mata. Kau harus mengoperasi jenis kelaminmu"

"Tidak akan mau"Dan percakapan mereka terhenti ketika sang perawat beserta ibunya membawa ranjang perawatannya menuju ruang operasi. Jongin setia menunggu Kyungsoo sampai Kyungsoo dinyatakan bahwa operasinya selesai.

Ia kembali dibawa menuju ruang perawatannya. Jongin mengusap lembut rambut Kyungsoo. Ia menuliskan surat untuk Kyungsoo

 _ **Kyung, aku harus pergi beberapa hari untuk konser.**_

 _ **Maafkan aku, tak ada pas kau membuka mata keduamu**_

 _ **Jika, kau sudah pulang dari rumah sakit hubungi aku.**_

Setelah menulis surat itu, Jongin keluar ruang perawatannya. Sang Manager Hyung Exo sudah ada didepan ruang pintu perawatannya siap untu menjemputnya.

.

.

Kaisoo Lover

.

.

"Ya ! Kami sudah pulang dari konser kita ditahun 2015 pertama kita"Suara itu berasal dari suara Baekhyun yang asyik merekam suasana sehabis konser.

"Baek, bisakah kau berhenti merekam. Aku ingin tidur"Suho berteriak tak suka pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencibir Suho dengan mimik wajahnya yang tak suka. Tapi, namanya bukan Baekhyun kalau berhenti mengganggu orang. Ia pun melijat kebelakang yang terdapat Kim Jongin dengan Sehun.

"Hai, kalian"Jongin dan Sehun melambaikan tangannya kearah kamera. Baekhyun mengambil buku milik Kim Jongin

"huuu"

"Ya ! Hyung kembalikan !"Bukannya mengembalikan, Baekhyun malah membukanya. Ia memandang Jongin seperti orang terkejut

"Sejak kapan kau gay ?"Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya menyahut dengan enteng "Sejak ia trainee. Dan pria yang dapat mengambil hati Kim Jongin hanya Kyungsoo"

Baekhyun mengangguk tanda bahwa ia mengerti apa yang diucapkan Sehun. "Tapi, sungguh ! Kau tipe cowok yang romantis. Selama aku pacaran dengan Taeyeon, aku tak pernah membuat buku yang didalamnya berisi foto-foto romantisme kami. Mungkin, aku hanya menaruhnya di tembok kamar. Just it !"

"Itu karena hari ini, aku bertemu dengannya dan ia bisa melihatku kembali. Aku ingin membuat sesuatu yang bisa ia kenang"

Ekspresi wajah Sehun dan Baekhyun hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya. Tapi, kemudian Baekhyun mencairkan suasananya kembali "Jongin, bagaimana kalau kau ajak Kyungsoo ke suatu tempat dahulu. Biar kami yang menyiapkan pesta penyambutan untuknya"

Jongin berfikir sebentar kemudian ia tersenyum "Baiklah, tapi jangan salahkan kami kalau nanti kami jadi lupa waktu"

Baekhyun terkikik geli "Boleh saja kalian lupa waktu, jika kalian ingin mati ditanganku"

.

Jongin menunggu ditaman tempat ia dan Kyungsoo sering bertemu. Jongin terus melirik jam tangan dan tatapan gelisah. Tapi, tiba-tiba

"Dor"Jongin menoleh terkejut namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Ia langsung memeluk pria pendek itu dengan penyamarannya menjadi seorang wanita biar ia tidak diketahui identitasnya.

"Aku merindukanmu"Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, ia meraba dan menatap wajah pacarnya itu. Sudah lama sekali, ia tak melihat wajah tampan Jongin. Ia juga sudah lama tak melihat betapa indahnya taman ini

"Tapi kenapa kau berpakaian wanita ?"

"Itu karena aku ingin bermesraan denganmu. Jika mereka tau.."ia melirik kanan dan kiri kemudian ia berbisik di telinga pacarnya "Kita gay. Maka tamatlah kita"

Jongin hanya tersenyum miris. Jongin tau, bahwa hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo adalah salah. Tapi, cintanya pada Kyungsoo sangatlah besar.

"Kyung"Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya. Matanya yang indah itu telah kembali dan Jongin sangat bahagia melihatnya. Jongin mencium bibir manis itu.

Setelah beberapalama ia bermesraan, ia sampai dirumah Kyungsoo. Sesampainya dirumah Kyungsoo, Jongin menutup kedua mata Kyungsoo dengan tangan gagahnya. Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum.

"Kejutan. Welcome back our hyung"ketika Kyungsoo membuka pintu tersebut langsung diberi sambutan meriah seperti itu. Kyungsoo melirik kearah Kyungsoo dan respon Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya. Kyungsoo melepas wignya dan memeluk member exo yang lain. Terutama Baekhyun. Sahabat terbaiknya selama ia menjadi member exo.

"Wah, matamu indah, Kyung"Baekhyun mendekat untuk melihat mata indahnya. "Tapi, sepertinya mata wanita. Kau sepertinya wanita yang terperangkap dalam tubuh pria"

"Ya ! Byun Baekhyun"Ia terkikik. Tapi, itu tidak berlangsung lama saat ia mendengar sebuah bisikan aneh " _Kembalikan mataku, jika kau tidak ingin menyesal"_

Kyungoo melirik ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Mukanya yang langsung pucat membuat Baekhyun bingung "Kyung, kau tidak apa-apa ?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku tidak apa-apa"

Baekhyun pun menuntun Kyungsoo dan menyuruhnya duduk. Televisi itu menayangkan sebuah acara tv program musik. Saat melihat, salah satu grup . Didalam otak Kyungsoo, seperti ada bayangan yang muncul. Bayangan yang membuat Kyungsoo seketika takut. Kyungsoo melihat dibayangannya bahwa semua yang ada di grup tersebut meninggal akibat kebakaran.

"Kau tau, grup Deux itu sangat baik. Aku suka kesian pada member Deux, dia debut lebih lama dari kita. Namun, kita lebih terkenal dari mereka. Bahkan, lagu mereka tidak terkenal"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum paksa. Ia masih memikirkan bayangan dan bisikan aneh tadi. "Kau memikirkan apa ?"Kyungsoo terkejut, karena Jongin secara tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya.

"Jongin-ah, aku..."Jongin menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoomemutuskan "Tidak jadi. Sudahlah"

Kyungsoo bangkit dari sofa yang ditatap Jongin dengan tatapan bingung ke arahnya

.

.

Kaisoo Lover

.

.

"Kyungsoo, makanannya apa sudah siap ?"Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membawa sup ayam yang baru saja matang "Sudah siap, nyonya Do"

Kyungsoo kemudian duduk disamping kakaknya, kemudian ia mengambil remot tv seperti kebiasaan keluarga mereka yang selalu menonton TV saat makan malam supaya ada topik yang dapat mereka bicarakan.

 _Diberitakan apartement apeujong-no.750 telah terbakar. Diberitakan bahwa kpop idol Deux meninggal dunia beserta di perkirakan bahwa 20 orang lainnya pun ikut tewas dan 30 orang lainnya selamat. Diduga kebakaran terjadi, karena arus pendek aliran listrik apartement ini. Saat ini, polisi terus menginvestigasi kejadian tersebut._

PRANG !

Sendok yang dipegang Kyungsoo terjatuh, badan Kyungsoo bergetar ketakutan. Bayangan yang muncul diotaknya sama persis dengan berita yang disiarkan saat ini.

" _Sudah ku peringatkan, kembalikan mataku. Jika kau tidak menyesal"_ Dan bisikan aneh itu kembali terjadi. Sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi di kehidupan Kyungsoo.


End file.
